parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Leonidas Yells at 22 Villains
Scheck: Well, here you are, back again. After I patiently explained that your mission is completely hopeless, it still is. Though I'm less inclined to entertain you after you broke into my building for the second time. Did you think you could get away from this? There are cameras everywhere. I record everything that goes on, day and night. Did you think I'd let you win, let you save your little neighborhood? Don't you realize who I am? I am Alphonse Perrier Du Von Scheck. I can trace my ancestry back to the found fathers. You know when we lost control of this city? When that ridiculous Tomato Incident took place in your pathetic little neighborhood. Tearing it down and putting my name upon its place will be revenge of the sweetest kind. *Smokey: Say good night, Tinker Bell! *Snowball: Oh, yes, Tiny Dog! We got your friend! Advantage me! Ha, ha, ha, ha! *Falcon: Well, well, well. The canary is out of her cage. And how nice. She's brought a friend for dinner. Too bad I don't like canned food. *Gavin: (snarls) We are not retreating until that weasel came along! Our family made an honest living, stealing Dino eggs! *Gnorga: He is kind, he is good, he is gentle and he is giving a bad name to trolls everywhere! *Poltergoose: On Second Thought! Maybe Just this Destroy You. *Phineas T. Ratchet: Take him for a drive and bring me back his at week in paper clips! *Dawn: Don't you see? The made-up stuff keeps you off one class trip. But this? This'll keep you off the next fifty! Especially with proof. Smile big. This one's for Peststrip. Say "Endless summer school!" *Vinnie: Oh, yes, shorty! Looks like the race is over for you! *Gladys Sharp: And so far Debbie's car have killed more animals than you have. *Stan: All right, fluffbags. We said we be back to steal your honey, and here we are. So, turn it all out. And our friend made leave you in one piece. *Crowley: Who cares if you wanna be scary or not? Doesn't matter! It was suppose to be about me taking over everything! Cancel Halloween right now, or else you can kiss this dude goodbye. *Captain Gutt: I told you, tubby... you shouldn't have messed with the Master of the Seas. *Squint: You have until sunrise to build me my ship... If you ever want to see your precious egg again! *Leonard: We will eat the eggs! for Launch. *Ripslinger: Hey, look who made it! It's a duster. *Dusty Crophopper: Hey. *Ripslinger: You know, having you here is a nice vehicle-interest story. *Mr. Waternoose: I'll kidnap a thousand children before I let this company die! And I'll silence anyone who gets in way! *Bellwether: Fear always works! And I'll dart every predator in Zootopia to keep it that way! *Tai Long: So that is his Name, Po, Finally a Thorthy Opponent Our Battle will be Legendary! *Rumpelstiltskin: Looks like it's time to pay the piper. *Kai: It took me five hundred years to take Ooway's chi! I'll have yours if it takes me five hundred more! *King Leonidas: *losing his temper and starts to roar* STOP... *Dawn, Crowley, Tai Lung, Rumpelstilskin look Shocked* *Squint: What? * *Stan and Heff, Leonard, Gladys Sharp, Captain Gutt, Ripslinger, Bellwether look Shocked* *THAT...*Mr. Waternoose, Poltergoose, Gavin, Smokey, Snowball, Gnorga, Scheck, Vinnie, Phineas T. Ratchet, Kai and Falcon look Shocked* *King Leonidas: BAAAAAAAALLLLL!!!!!!!! *(all villains gets knocked to the paint by King Leonidas. Leonidas stops roaring) *King Leonidas: Goal! Ha-ha! Game's over. I win!